INTERSTELLAR REPO AGENTS
This scenario, called for the captain-owner of a small starship, a free trader, who had fallen behind on his payments to REPUBLIC BANK OF NOVA TEXAS, to defend his ship from a group of money grubbing, low life, repo agents representing the bank collections division. the captain had not "skipped" with his ship (ie, taken it and fled with no intentions of paying off the loan), just fallen on hard times, gotten behind a few months after 25 years of regular payments. he had also gone into debt with his largely long time crew, who were serving for ownership shares, instead of salary. the skipper, his crew and ship, had just relocated to a more backwater area of space with less shipping to turn a profit. when the repo agents tracked the ship down, it was aground on Jonesworld, at the only starport, waiting for a cargo and passengers. Jonesworld was at the far end of a sparsley settled, little explored grouping of stars. the ship was one of 4 serving the new (50 year old colony), so the local colonial government has an interest in keeping the ship in service under its present owner(will not recognize the repo agents "authority" to seize the ship for the bank). the repo agents are in port, in their own starship (the NOSFERATU), operating as a CHARTERED free trader (for a movie crew), new to the area and looking around for potential cargo and passengers for the return trip upon completion of the movie charter. their ship was newer (10 years old, as opposed to 25, 50, 33, 22 years for the real free traders serving the planet), just a tad better armed (fusion guns instead of lasers) than a normal free trader, and with a better sensor array. it also had a larger crew than normal too (20 men and women), plus a ship's locker full of military style small arms, police weapnry , support weaponry, and light body armor, somethings that caused the local starport authorities to set up and take notice...... (READ SUSPECTED PIRATES, OR MARAUDERS, BUT NO PROOF!) the real free trader ( the QUEEN OF SHEBA) only had a crew of 7 men and women, was armed only with a twin laser turret ( the money had never been there to arm the second turret with ANYTHING), and was in need of routine annual maintenance, and showing the signs of a tight operating budget to those in the know . the captain and crew have access to pistols and shotguns from the ship's locker, as well as light body armor and commo gear. the Jonesworld starport authority security, customs, immigration, and law enforce - ment functions were all combined under the Chief of Security. the JSAS boasted a full time strength of 25 officers, including the chief, to operate 3 round the the clock shifts, with another 10 part time unpaid Reserve officers on call. there are no starport aerospace or ground defenses, other than a perimeter chain link fence, and 2 gates (to control access only). light body armor and police type small arms, with no support weaponry heavier than a grenade launcher. commo gear for all officers. THE CHIEF OF THE JSAS ALSO HAS AN ACE IN THE HOLE - 1 SUIT OF MILITARY SURPLUS POWERED ARMOR, WITH A PAFG (powered armor use only fusion gun) in the JSAS armory! the chief, an ex marine, is the only person who can operate this PA!) The repo agents do not know this! the nearby "city" of Jonestown (20 miles away), has a lawforce of 10 sworn officers, including the chief, and 4 jailers to operate round the clock law enfocement services. No unpaid lawforce Reserve officers. light body armor and police type weaponry. commo gear for all officers. Jonesport and Jonestown are linked by landline telephones, as well as a joint radio net shared with the local fire/rescue service. however, since this is a frontier planet, nearly all men and women know how to shoot, firearms of a civilian nature are present. this also applies to any resident non human sentients. No military AFVs are present. all SPA and law force vehicles are typical of those found on a frontier world, as are the civilian vehicles. So the stage is set for a three way fight at the starport to seize the ship,and flee of world, as well as smaller fights in town (maybe non lethal) to cause the ship's crew on liberty to endup in jail or the hospital or prevent the lawforce from intervening at the starport. we used OOP TRAVELLER deckplans, for combat in the ships , w/25mm figures, as well as table top terrain for the "city" , the starport, and the surrounding area. the repo agents were restricted to the use of non-lethal weaponry at first, but , as tempers and frustration with the situation rose, lethals were soon trotted out! the QUEEN OF SHEBA crew, the JSAS, and the lawforce were not restricted to the use of these non lethal weapons at any point. nor were any concerned colonials who objeted to swaggering bully boys shooting or tearing up their "city" and starport! both "city" and starport limited the bearing of personal arms to sidearms and knives only, no long arms were allowed, and indeed , were expected to be left inside of POVs (privately owned Vehicles), homes, or businesses or ships, or turned into the lawforce for safekeeping while folks are in the "city" or starport limits. heavier military support weapons were illegal! anyway, i am always interested to hear from anyone that tries one of these scenarios out, or has any ideas fro improving them! have a good week all! RON REPO MAN SCENARIO (ADDITIONAL) another player from the LOS list, suggested that the following be added to the scenario guide line. i will have to go back and get his name (i THINK it is CHAD THURMAN) to give him credit for this idea, and will do so ASAP! he also has some info for fighting inside starships using LOS rules. have the QUEEN OF SHEBA, captain and crew become suspicious of the new ship, and decide to leave at the first opportunity. however, since, no one expected this, the QUEEN needs to be refuelled before lifting off and departing the system! so, the crew MUST be able to defend the QUEEN for X number of turns of refuelling from the repo agents! and i added these thoughts; NOSFERATU needs to be crippled or detained to allow the QUEEN to escape off world, so the repo agents will need to worry about the security of their own ship as well! NOSFERATU needs to be protected so that it can lift off without interference as soon as the QUEEN is taken, so the repo agents need to guard against same. and the charade of a movie company must be maintained (local contacts with authorities to arrange for filming sites, guides, etc) by NOSFERATU's folks in order to avoid making the already suspicious SJAS more so.... sooo, to bring a starship powerplant on line for a lift off requires 1D4 turns. this applies to both ships. all ships in port are required to shut down their powerplants and use local power for all inport operations via jacking power cables at each berth(starport regulations!). NOTE; all starship weaponry is powered by the inboard powerplant ! to topoff the QUEEN's tanks from the starport fuel facility, requires 2D6 turns, and a "bowser" alongside to act as a mobile pumping station (starport regulations!) at each berth. NOTE; starshp fuel is explosive! and to climb into the powered armor, seal it and activate it requires 1D4+1 turns! i left this off the scenario by mistake. until all systems are operating the powered armor is just a big immobile metal thing! HAVE FUN GANG! RON Sci-fi Scenarios